Stars and the Moon
by Kelebcarak
Summary: Slash SBRL Everything changes and new relationships begin. Marauders Era
1. Chapter 1

**Stars and the Moon: Chapter One**

**Author**: KelebCarak

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Harry Potter universe, that belongs solely to J.K. Rowling, her publishers, etc. The only things that are mine are the plot and any original characters I might throw in along the way.

**Warnings: **Spoilers for all of the books in here somewhere probably. This story will be SLASH, so if you aren't interested in that, get out now. Don't say I didn't warn you.

**Pairing**: Sirius Black/ Remus Lupin

**Rating**: PG for language in this chapter, but the rating will increase later I'm sure

_blah blah_ denotes thoughts of the characters

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

"Sirius! If you don't get down here in five minutes, you will not be allowed to come home for holiday!"

_Sweet Merlin, if only that were true,_ Sirius Black thought, levitating his heavy trunk down the stairs of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, the Black Family Manor. He sighed, and responded to his mother in a tone that disguised all too well the fact that nothing would make him happier than to never return here again.

Finally reaching the bottom of the stairs, Sirius entered the foyer, where his brother Regulus was standing, looking smug and unconcerned that his parents were arguing only one room away.

Sirius adopted the same attitude as his brother towards the sounds coming from the parlor, and instead went about the task of shrinking all of his school things and stowing them in his pockets. After spending several moments listening to the arguing, Sirius finally shrugged, turned towards the door, unlocked and unbolted the many locks upon it, opened the door, and sauntered out into the mid-morning London sunshine. Waiting at the curb were two official looking black cars, both with drivers standing at the ready by the back passenger side doors. Upon seeing Sirius, the drivers both pulled off their hats and bowed low in respect to the heir to the Black family fortune. Sirius walked over to the first car and got into the backseat through the door that was being held open. He pulled a book out of his pocket, re-enlarged it, and read quietly until his father got into the car shortly thereafter.

The car began to move down the street.

Orion Black surveyed his son for a moment before grabbing the book from between Sirius' hands. "Slaughterhouse Five? Surely you are not reading a book by a muggle."

Sirius said nothing in response, merely held out his hand to take the book back form his father.

"Well?" The senior Black asked.

"Well what Father? You and I both know that you already know the answer to that question. Why should I answer a question that we both know the answer to?" Sirius replied, his hand still outstretched for the book. "May I have my book back please?"

Orion looked at Sirius' hand. "No you may not. No pureblood son of mine should deign to read a book penned by such filth. It is an insult to our blood to read the writing of muggles and mudbloods." He promptly pulled out his wand and lit the book on fire. He then threw the flaming book out of the car window.

Expecting a response from his son, Orion turned to look at the boy seated across from him. Sirius simply reached into his pocket, pulled out his transfiguration book, and began to read.

The rest of the ride to Kings Cross was silent. When the car arrived at the station, Sirius' father got out of the car, enlarged Sirius' belongings, and got back into the car without looking at him. Once the cars had pulled away, Sirius' face broke into a wide smile.

"What do you have to be so happy about?" Regulus, having ridden in the second car with their mother, was loading his belongings onto a similar cart to that which Sirius already had.

"I'll tell you what I'm happy about. I am free for another wonderful year without the assholes that call themselves our parents. Now if you'll excuse me, I have friends to find. I would appreciate it greatly if you didn't attempt to follow me around like you did at the beginning of last term." And with that, Sirius turned and strolled through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I need reviews, cuz I haven't yet decided if I want to continue this. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stars and the Moon: Chapter Two**

**Author**: KelebCarak

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Harry Potter universe. That belongs solely to J.K. Rowling, her publishers, etc. The only things that are mine are the plot and any original characters I might throw in along the way.

**Warnings: **Spoilers for all of the books in here somewhere probably. This story will be SLASH, so if you aren't interested in that, get out now. Don't say I didn't warn you.

**Pairing**: Sirius Black/ Remus Lupin

**Rating**: PG again

_blah blah_ denotes thoughts of the characters

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two

"Sirius Black, where the hell have you been all summer?" A bespectacled boy with messy black hair ran up to Sirius, punching him playfully in the chest.

"You know where I've been James." Sirius rolled his eyes, punching his best friend back.

"Yes, yes, of course I know that. But the question is, why haven't you returned any of my owls?" The angry question was ruined by the tone of James Potter's voice, which was full of barely contained joy.

"Ah, shut it. We'll talk about it on the train." Sirius smiled, and glanced over his friend's shoulder.

His breath caught for a moment. He barely took notice of Peter Pettigrew, diminutive and self-conscious as always, walking slightly behind the fourth member of their group, Remus Lupin. Over the summer, while basically imprisoned by his own family, Sirius had spent a lot of time thinking. Amongst his brooding about not being able to write to his friends, he had begun to come to a realization. He had thought that it was just his seclusion and loneliness, causing him to long for someone who cared about him for him and not for his family. Or perhaps it could have been that all he had to read apart from his schoolbooks were the notes he kept from his friends, notes that had been passed during History of Magic or other boring classes. He had thought that once he was back at Hogwarts, he would realize that it had all just been the effect of the summer. But as he glanced over James' shoulder, all these thoughts were dashed, and the truth was painfully apparent.

He was deeply, madly, and hopelessly taken with Remus Lupin.

Turning to follow Sirius' eyes, James smiled widely at the sight of their two other friends. "Remy! Come show Sirius your pretty new badge!" He turned back to Sirius. "Remus finally got the badge! He's prefect, like we all thought he would be!"

Sirius knew James was saying something, but he couldn't quite make it out through the thoughts buzzing around his head. _When did he get so tall? Were his shoulders always that broad? When did his hair get so long? I bet he could tie it back now, instead of it just falling into his beautiful eyes. And his lips, I wonder how he would taste, probably like heaven and chocl-_

"Sirius!!" James' voice cut into his thoughts.

"What?" Sirius realized he had been staring at Remus' lips.

"Where were you just now?" Remus' asked in a quiet voice, a strange look on his face.

Behind them, the train gave a loud whistle. The four boys ran to the train, jumping on as it began to pull away. Remus went toward the front of the train, having to go meet with the prefects. The other three went toward the back of the train, trying to find a free compartment.

"Oi, fifth years coming through!" James pushed a first year out of the way and led the other two into an empty compartment. After closing the door, the boys put away their stuff on the shelves and settled themselves on the seats. Once they were all situated, James cast a silencing spell and turned to the other two. "I found it"

Finally out of his stupor, Sirius said "You found it? You're kidding right? How did you get it?" He looked surprised, but extremely happy.

Peter looked from one to the other, confused. "Found what?"

Sirius turned to Peter. "Roundabout the end of last term, Jamie and I finally figured out how we can help Moony on the full moon. But the book that we need isn't at Hogwarts, so James here had to try to find it elsewhere."

"And what exactly are we going to do to help him?" Peter asked, a bit fearfully.

James smiled. "Were going to become Animagi."


End file.
